Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a molded stool seat and in particular to a substantially rectangular stool seat having a curved upper surface.
Description of the Prior Art
In large, multi-purpose rooms and spaces that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting spaces, dance areas, training rooms, classrooms and other varied activities, it is often desirable that mobile, multi-purpose furniture be utilized. Such furniture includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools as well as table and seat combinations. Moreover, where practical, such furniture may be folded to occupy less space for storage when not in use. Table and seating combinations often utilize stool type seats that provide great utility and access for those using the table and seating system. Such seats provide access without having to step over bench type seating systems. Such systems may be foldable and may be mounted on casters or wheels for transport to and from storage.
Heretofore, many table and seating systems utilize stool type seating with round seating elements. The seating elements typically mount on a center framework. The elements are typically lightweight molded plastic seats that mount to a vertical tubular support post. These seats may be bolted to the seat support with a conventional bolt. Moreover, systems have been developed to minimize damage from abuse and prevent rotation of the seat portion relative to the tubular support post.
Although such stool type seats have proven to be useful, these seats do have some shortcomings. The typical stool seat is a round seat with a center portion that is concave. Although such round seats with a concave upper surface may be more comfortable for a user than a planar upper surface, the round seats do not provide a comfortable contour for many users. Moreover, although such round seats may be comfortable for a user sitting on the stool for only a short period of time, such as during a school lunch, a user may not find these same seats comfortable during more extended uses. In addition, the concave upper surface does not shed fluids should a spill occur. Therefore, spilled fluids will pool in the center of many types of circular stools and may be more difficult to clean and or cause discomfort for a user.
It can be seen that a new and improved lightweight molded stool seat is needed. Such a seat should provide for being lightweight, easily molded, durable and mounting to a center vertical tubular frame. Moreover, such a seat should provide enhanced comfort for a user, even when sitting for extended periods of time. Such a system should also have an upper surface that prevents pooling of spilled fluids from occurring. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with stool type seating.